


Ir Abelas, Ma Vhenan

by thetiniestkotorfan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair Dies in the Fade, Elvish language, F/M, Fear of Death, Grey Wardens, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetiniestkotorfan/pseuds/thetiniestkotorfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaar and Surana finally find the solution to cure all wardens, but like all things the Wardens must do, it requires a large sacrifice. Surana is willing to pay it, in the memory of those she has lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ir Abelas, Ma Vhenan

When someone told her 'In Death, Sacrifice,' she had thought they meant dying against darkspawn. She should have died with an archdemon, should have died with the architect, should have died with the mother...  
  
Should have died every time she left for the deep roads.   
  
She should have died more times than she could count, but here she was alive...  
  
...and able to die here.   
  
"Inquisitor...I'll do it,"   
  
Requiring someone with the taint, she had meant to cure, but she was the only one here. Blackwall was a fake, but if she meant to cure the taint then this was how it would be done.   
  
For the sake of her men, people like Nathaniel, Velenna, Ogrehn, that Hawke boy Carver, by the beyond even Anders didn't deserve to go out like this.   
  
In memory of the friend she had made at Ostagar, her best friend, her loyal warden...her Alistair. She touched the rose in her pouch, she'd meant to give him a proper funeral, perhaps instead she could give him something better.   
  
"Just...do me a favor. Find him, find my Alistair, bring him back and give him this..." She handed the Qunari the rose, preserved...even if they'd never truly been together, his own fault really, maybe hers too...but dammit..."And when you get him back, tell him I'm sorry, and tell him he has a long life to do something better,"   
  
She looked at the large light ahead of her. It would fry her, thank the creators Zev had been made to stay at camp...if he were here...she hoped he'd see sense, and not try to follow her. She'd seen enough death to know she didn't want to see him go too. He deserved to keep going, keep trying, and perhaps it was selfish of her to want him to get over another beloved's death, but she had cheated this for too long, maybe she deserved to be a little selfish.   
  
She walked until she was right in front of it...and froze...she was...she was afraid. Funny really, to face archdemon's and broodmother's, templars and the death of an entire clan...to never be afraid of dying in your work, until it was right in your face. She laughed bitterly, closing her eyes. She was even more surprised to find herself crying a bit. The great Hero of Ferelden, crying at her own death...odd.   
  
"Oh Falon'Din, Lethanavir, friend to the dead, guide my feet, calm my soul, lead me to my rest..."   
  
"Falon'Din, walk with me...walk with him when he goes...let him find me in his end, let that end be far from now...Mythal protect them; my friends, my loved ones, my divine nightingale, my witch and her son, my protector prince, mi'durgen assassin...keep them safe...keep them whole...  
 **  
**"Inquisitor...I...tell Cullen I forgave him a long time ago, and I'm sorry I never told him that. Tell Lelianna she will be the best Divine that anyone has ever seen...her past does not define her...tell Zev...tell him Ir abelas, mi'dirugen, I'll see him again one day, not soon. Oh creator not anytime soon..."  
  
"It...it will be done warden..."   
  
"My name is Kerensa, Kerensa Surana, at least someone should use it..."   
  
"Kerensa..."   
  
"Thank you...ma serranes, falon,"   
  
She looked up again. She had nothing else to say really...perhaps she'd said to much, or not enough. Maybe it didn't matter. Maybe their were no creators or gods at all, her remains wouldn't be buried, but at least...  
  
"In Death, Sacrifice,"   
  
The Inquisitor watched as the Hero walked into the light, dignified as she could be...the screams after, coming from it were less so...agonizing. Rebounding off the cavern walls, Maker. She felt as though she could take no more, they went on for what felt like hours, like Surana's flesh was being ripped apart piece by piece. No dignity, just slow, agonizing screams of death.   
  
They faded into choked sounds, like there was no voice left, and as much as she should leave, Adaar felt rooted to the spot. Eventually no noise came at all, and the light dissipated into nothing. The wardens were cured, and the Hero was dead...  
  
"I do not usually see much in the people to admire, I believe I must rethink that, if they created her," Solas looked at the empty space and shook his head.   
  
"Her men will want to know..." Bull crossed his arms, a waste.   
  
"There...she must find peace...we could have helped her..." Cole's voice wavered. No mercy in that way to go.   
  
"Come on, we should head back..." Manikas Adaar took one last look at the cavern and turned, holding in her pack a rose...and a single earring.   
  
Ir Abelas, Ma emma lath.


End file.
